1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to dynamic selection of a user equipment (UE) receiver from multiple receiver options with different processing capabilities based on channel impulse response estimates.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) is a 3G packet based data service offered on the downlink of wideband CDMA (WCDMA) networks. HSDPA was first standardized in the Release 5 specifications of 3GPP and continues to evolve as the premier technology for providing broadband wireless access to users in over 100 countries.
A RAKE receiver may commonly be used by WCDMA/HSDPA user equipment (UEs) in order to collect signal energy from various multipaths and improve modem performance. However, more sophisticated receiver architectures (e.g. chip equalizer, interference suppression or type 3i equalizer, interference canceller) which may deliver superior performance compared to RAKE have become prominent in recent years. Minimum performance requirements for advanced receiver architectures have been specified in the 3GPP Specification and numerous commercially available WCDMA/HSDPA capable mobile devices support these architectures.
Advanced receivers may deliver superior performance, but it comes at the cost of increased modem power consumption. Indiscriminate use of power draining advanced receivers can drain a UE battery and leave the end user dissatisfied with his or her mobile device user experience.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.